


Трудовые будни

by madreselva



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Гарри Поттер - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, M/M, Postponed orgasm, Slash, Римминг, Фингеринг, анальная пробка, отложенный оргазм, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madreselva/pseuds/madreselva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для хотфеста в сообществе "Таверна Пятый лебедь" на дайри.ру<br/>Фик по заявке: "18.	Кингсли/Драко или Скримджер/Перси (раскладка!) У топа кинг-сайз, он растягивает боттома под себя и в процессе увлекается. Дилдо, бусы, пробка, помпа – что угодно, плюс отложенный оргазм, оргазм без рук у боттома. Он должен быть сильно растянут, отдельные плюшки, если будет смущён происходящим и своей реакцией. Римминг, фингеринг и п/а – на усмотрение."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудовые будни

\- Малфой, задержись, - злой, как черт, Главный Аврор Шеклболт небрежным жестом распустил всех собравшихся на разборе полетов.   
После войны Малфой неожиданно для всех подался в авроры. Еще большей неожиданностью стало то, что Академию он не бросил, не струсил, как пророчили злые языки, а закончил ее с отличием, получил лучшие рекомендации и поступил в распоряжение Шеклболта. Сам Кингсли в то время был начальником подразделения быстрого реагирования и стал наставником Драко, учил его, разьяснял тонкости их работы, о которых не говорили в учебке, и прикрывал в бою спину. Малфой, по всей видимости, оказался способным учеником, потому что когда Кинга назначили на пост Главного, он занял его место.  
Разумеется, спрашивал с него Кинг в два раза строже, чем с остальных. Все знали, что после удачной операции и очередной беседы в духе "кто виноват и что делать?" Малфой получает по первое число за все свое подразделение, которое, на взгляд Главного, "чересчур лезло на рожон". Так что никто не удивлялся ни запертой на ключ двери, ни Заглушающим, на нее наложенным, ни взъерошенному виду самого Драко. Ясное дело, получать нагоняи от Кингсли - не на балах отплясывать в обществе разряженных красоток. К такому невозможно привыкнуть.   
Вот и сейчас Драко мысленно подготовил перечень причин, по которым его команда опять полезла вперед всех. Не дождавшись разрушителей проклятий, они взялись взламывать защиту самостоятельно, и поэтому личный состав опять пострадал - Коул напоролся на заковыристый сглаз, превративший его ниже пояса в осьминога, так что теперь он выглядел как, цитирую, "долбаный Дэви Джонс". Дин Томас, пропустивший сквозь себя немаленьких размеров молнию, покрылся ожогами и все еще немного подергивался. Впрочем, он ведь в школе дружил с Финниганом, а у того в руках горело абсолютно все, так что ему подобные ощущения были не в новинку. К тому же, все остались живы. Это был его главный мысленный аргумент.   
Кингсли, наложив Заглушающие и повернув ключ в замке, швырнул его на стол и навис над Драко, расслабленно развалившимся в кресле.  
\- Кинг, - начал он и тут же замолк, увидев зверское выражение лица Шеклболта.   
Кингсли возвышался над ним - мощный, высокий, в белоснежной рубашке с закатанными рукавами и золотой серьгой в левом ухе, и вид у Главного был откровенно пиратский. У Драко даже ноги подкосились, ему казалось, что еще чуть-чуть и Кингсли заискрит, как маггловский бенгальский огонь.  
\- Ах, теперь я "Кинг", - ласково начал он, уперевшись руками в подлокотники кресла. - Может быть, мне показалось, и четыре часа назад это не ты посылал меня к дементору в зад, назвав при этом тупым ублюдком и сорвавшись на операцию задержания особо опасного преступника без подготовки?  
\- Ты прекрасно знал, что нам жизненно необходимо было его схватить! Мы год за ним гонялись, и в этот раз мы его чуть не упустили, - с вызовом произнес Драко, глядя прямо в глаза Шеклболту.   
\- У тебя каждый раз одни и те же оправдания, Драко, - тихо рыкнул Кингсли, наклоняясь еще ниже.  
\- Ну и что? - дерзко приподнял бровь Драко.   
\- Мне это надоело, - он наклонился еще ниже и грубо заткнул ему рот поцелуем, жестко зафиксировав его руки, не давая ни вырваться, ни податься навстречу.   
О, как Драко любил такие моменты, когда с обычно сдержанного Кингсли слетал его хваленый железный самоконтроль. От такого Кинга у Драко плавились все косточки и мозг превращался в желе, а коленки сами разъезжались в разные стороны.   
Он попытался как-то поучаствовать в этом поцелуе-наказании, но Кингсли не обратил на его попытку никакого внимания, сминая его губы, безжалостно кусая их, высасывая из него всю душу. Постепенно грубость сошла на нет, и движения его языка и губ стали мягче, но властность никуда не делась, и он продолжал вытворять с его ртом немыслимые вещи. Прикусив напоследок нижнюю губу, он немного отстранился, уперся лбом в его лоб и тихо проговорил:  
\- Я тебя накажу, Драко, - и от этого тона у него по щекам побежали мурашки, а яйца сладко поджались. - Снимай штаны.   
Кингсли выпрямился и подошел к своему столу, порылся в нижнем ящике и что-то спрятал в карман. Драко не стал упрямиться и поспешно стянул с себя тяжелые ботинки вместе с носками, форменные брюки и белье. Он уже взялся за пуговицы рубашки, как Кингсли остановил его.   
\- Оставь рубашку.  
Драко послушно опустил руки на подлокотники, с затаенным восторгом наблюдая за движениями Кингсли. Тот опустился между его широко расставленных ног, хмыкнул, глядя на стоящий вертикальной стрелкой член и дернул Драко за щиколотки, спуская ниже в кресле. Он скатал брюки в валик и сунул их под поясницу Драко, развел его ноги и уложил их на подлокотники, мимоходом провел ладонью по члену, дразняще обхватил яички, чуть оттянул их вниз и погладил подушечкой большого пальца розовый сморщенный анус. Драко призывно выгнулся навстречу, вцепившись пальцами в вытертую обивку кресла.  
\- Торопишься куда-то? - осведомился Кингсли, взглядом пригвождая его к месту.   
Драко с трудом удержался от   
нетерпеливого стона и помотал головой. Очень хотелось потрогать себя, но знал, что Кингу это не понравится, так что только поглубже вонзил пальцы в темно-синий вельвет.   
Кингсли достал из кармана смазку, выдавил немного и нанес на пальцы, ввел сразу два - они занимались сексом с утра, и его дырка еще не до конца закрылась, так что пальцы вошли легко. Драко нетерпеливо вздохнул, поерзал, глубже насаживаясь на пальцы. Кингсли строго взглянул на него и потянулся за поцелуем, не отрываясь от губ Драко и не вынимая пальцев из его задницы. Он развел их и пошевелил, вызвав этим нехитрым действием сдавленный стон. Прервав поцелуй, он опустил взгляд на крепко стоящий член Драко - прямой, розовый и аккуратный, пачкающий поджарый худой живот смазкой. Кингсли наклонился и вобрал в рот нежную головку, пососал ее, пощекотал кончиком языка уретру, параллельно вводя третий палец, а затем и четвертый. Драко судорожно хватал ртом воздух, захлебываясь своими стонами. Кинг не спешил переходить к активным действиям. Он даже не расстегнул ширинку, хотя Драко четко видел натянувшийся бугор, который наверняка причинял ему дискомфорт. Драко шумно сглотнул вязкую слюну, представив на своем языке тяжесть огромного темного члена, шелковистую головку и толстый ствол, который едва вмещается в его рот, тяжелые крупные яйца, курчавые волоски в паху...  
Кингсли заметил его голодный взгляд и отрицательно покачал головой. Драко захныкал:  
\- Но я хочу!..  
\- Ты наказан, - веско обронил он и Драко подавился возражениями.  
Кингсли же, удостоверившись, что все четыре пальца свободно вмещаются, не причиняя дискомфорта, и смазки достаточно (откровенно говоря, на вкус Драко, ее было даже слишком много, и она вытекала из его ануса), достал каплевидную металлическую пробку, оканчивающуюся крупным прозрачным камнем. Левой рукой он пережал член Драко, чтобы тот не вздумал кончить раньше времени, а второй осторожно ввел пробку. Драко поморщился - пробка была прохладной и давила на простату, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы довести его до разрядки. Кингсли закрепил кожаный ремешок на основании его члена, на прощание легонько сжал его яички и выпрямился.   
\- Можешь одеваться, - он полюбовался на творение рук своих и едва сдержался, чтобы не наброситься на него.   
Драко - распяленный в кресле, раскрасневшийся, с припухшими от укусов губами, растрёпанный и сверкающий голодными серыми глазами был сейчас таким порочно-привлекательным, что Кингсли большого труда составило удержать себя в руках, спокойно отвернуться и отойти к своему столу, чтобы спрятать смазку на законное место.   
Драко встал, переступил с ноги на ногу, и на его лице отразилась мука - пробка при каждом движении немного смещалась, доставляя болезненное удовольствие. Он натянул на себя белье, брюки, наклонился, чтобы обуться, и почувствовал тяжелые горячие ладони на своих ягодицах. Закончив шнуровать ботинки и переждав острую и сладкую вспышку, он выпрямился и прижался спиной к груди Кингсли. Тот заговорил, щекоча дыханием его ухо:  
\- Приведи себя в порядок и отправляйся работать. Веди себя как обычно и не смей себя трогать. Дома я вытащу пробку и трахну тебя. Ясно?  
\- Ясно, - тихо ответил Драко, развернулся и притянул Кингсли к себе, целуя. - Я могу идти?  
\- Иди, - разрешил он и шлепнул его по заднице, и этот шлепок вызвал новую волну удовольствия пополам с неудобством - член был тесно зажат в штанах. Драко очень, очень хотелось кончить, но было нельзя. Он накинул алую аврорскую мантию, привел себя в порядок, открыл дверь и вылетел из кабинета, не забыв от души хлопнуть ей напоследок.  
Видит Мерлин, пафосный жест - это меньшее, чего заслужил Кинг.

***  
Остаток дня прошел как в тумане. Драко казалось, что каждый, кто смотрит на него, догадывается, что сейчас в его смазанной и растянутой заднице находится металлическая анальная пробка королевского размера, и что на его лице огромными буквами написано, как он мечтает о том, как вечером его натянут на огромный и толстый член.   
Сама мысль о происходящем неимоверно смущала и заводила, и Драко проходил весь день, то и дело краснея. Пробка елозила, но сидела крепко, давила на чувствительные стенки ануса, на простату и посылала мурашки по всему телу. Ткань рубашки натирала возбужденно торчащие соски, и он в который раз мысленно возблагодарил того, кто придумал сделать аврорские мантии такими просторными. Драко бросало то в жар, то в холод, его глаза лихорадочно блестели, и он постоянно выпадал из реальности, отвлекаясь на свои ощущения и на фантазии о том, что его ждет дома.   
В конце концов, его поведение не осталось незамеченным, и к нему даже подошла Эмили - единственная девушка в их подразделении.  
\- Малфой, с тобой все в порядке? - обеспокоенно спросила она, приложив руку к его лбу. - Ты не заболел? Ты весь красный и дрожишь.  
\- Я... нет, н-не знаю, - невпопад промямлил Драко, съежившись под ее прикосновением. - Наверное, меня зацепило остатками защиты на доме этого урода Бланта.   
\- Может, уйдешь сегодня пораньше? - сочувственно предложила она.   
\- Очень... м-много бумажной работы, нельзя ее откладывать, - пропыхтел он и скрылся за дверью мужского туалета, чтобы умыться. Иных способов помочь себе он не видел, а холодная вода, хоть и не сильно, но всё же помогала.   
Выйдя из уборной, он столкнулся с Главным, который обжег его жарким голодным взглядом, отчего подуспокоившийся было Драко вспыхнул с новой силой. Ему казалось, он покраснел так сильно, что вся кровь вот-вот отойдет от его напряженного члена к горящим румянцем скулам и шее. Малфой издал звук, похожий на несчастный скулёж и сбежал в свой кабинет.   
Драко с трудом досидел до конца рабочего дня. К шести часам он уже еле соображал от напряжения. Еще чуть-чуть и его начало бы трясти, так что он прибрал свое рабочее место и нетвердой походкой отправился к каминам, потому что знал, что до аппарационной площадки ноги его попросту не донесут.   
Очутившись дома, он буквально вывалился из камина в заботливые объятья Кингсли. Тот понимающе хмыкнул и подхватил его на руки, отнес в спальню, уложил на кровать и снял с него ботинки. Драко поерзал, выпутываясь из одежды и скидывая ее на пол. Обычно он крайне щепетильно относился к своим вещам, ухаживал за ними, всегда аккуратно складывал и ругался Кингсли за то, что тот не следует его примеру, но сейчас ему было не до ерунды. Все его тело жаждало разрядки, и ему было наплевать, каким образом он ее получит. Драко был буквально готов умолять Кингсли прекратить эту пытку удовольствием.  
Кингсли не терял даром времени и тоже разделся, жадно пожирая глазами Малфоя, извивавшегося на кровати. Член заинтересованно дернулся, у Кингсли весь день стояло не меньше, чем у Драко. От одного только воспоминания о растянутом, хнычущем, жаждущем его члена Драко, у него начинала кружиться голова. Вот и сейчас он с трудом подавил стон и направился к нему, скинул с кровати разбросанные вещи и рывком перевернул его на живот, ставя на четвереньки. Драко, чей возбуждённый член проехался по покрывалу, в голос застонал. Кингсли развел в стороны его ягодицы и уставился на края растянутой дырки - кожа вокруг ануса порозовела и блестела. Он погладил ее кончиками пальцев и из груди Драко вырвался еще один стон. Кингсли взялся за ручку пробки и медленно потянул ее на себя, понемногу вращая, наслаждаясь видом - тем, как туго стенки ануса облепляют ее, как с каждым новым движением его руки вскрикивает и всхлипывает Драко. Наконец, он полностью ее вынул, и Малфой облегченно выдохнул. Кингсли не удержался и приник к растянутому отверстию ртом, целуя, лаская языком, трахая Драко, который рухнул на скрещенные перед собой руки и уже не просто кричал и стонал, а практически выл в голос, беспомощно вскидывая округлую задницу.  
\- Пожалуйста! - глухо прорыдал он. - Я больше не могу, пожалуйста!  
Кингсли сжалился и перевернул его на спину. Лицо Драко было мокрым от слез и слюны, губы покраснели и припухли. Зарычав, он жадно набросился на его рот, сминая его губы жадным поцелуем и одновременно вставляя в него свой член до самых яиц.   
Драко захлебнулся вдохом, Кингсли дал ему несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть, а потом резко и быстро задвигался. Голова Драко безвольно моталась, руки бессильно комкали покрывало, и Кингсли одной рукой потянулся к ремешку на основании его члена, ослабляя его. Драко тут же скрутило в оргазме, он выгнулся, приподнимаясь на лопатках и выкрикивая что-то нечленораздельное, выстреливая спермой себе на живот. Кингсли подхватил его под колени и задвигался еще быстрее, чувствуя приближающуюся разрядку. Драко из последних сил сжал его член внутри, и тогда Кингсли взорвался, с головой окунаясь в иссушающий, невероятной силы оргазм. Он тяжело рухнул рядом с распластавшимся на кровати Драко и тот неуклюже переполз, укладывая голову ему на грудь.   
Драко слабо улыбался, прикрыв глаза и слушая, как замедляется бешеный стук сердца в груди Кингсли.   
\- Это было... вау, - хрипло произнес он, когда у них обоих немного выровнялось дыхание. - Эй, я, кажется, голос сорвал!  
Кинг молча повернул голову и поцеловал его в потный висок.   
\- Я искупил свою вину? - тихо спросил Драко, лениво рисуя пальцем невидимые круги на гладкой коже и дуя на темный сморщенный сосок.   
\- Ты не представляешь, как я испугался, - так же тихо заговорил Кингсли. - Поимка этого урода не стоит твоей жизни, Драко.   
\- Ты не понимаешь! - Малфой приподнялся на локте, откуда только силы взялись! - Мы должны были взять его сами. Для ребят это дело чести.  
\- Мы не будем это обсуждать, - отрезал он. - Если ты будешь так себя вести и дальше, то...  
\- Знаешь, я не против таких наказаний, - Драко нахально подмигнул ему.   
\- В следующий раз я тебя выпорю, - усмехнулся Кингсли. - Посмотрим, как ты запоешь.   
Драко на это только вызывающе сверкнул глазами.


End file.
